The subject of this patent application relates generally to display devices, and more particularly to a display device capable of exhibiting multi-dimensional forms of a display article retained in a region defined by the alignment of the first and the second aperture where the first and the second apertures are supported by a connectable base.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, there has been a perpetual need in the framing sector for an enhanced solution of exhibiting multi-dimensional objects efficiently, inexpensively, and in an artistically attractive manner that facilitates viewing multi-dimensional objects from any direction while shielding the object from possible damage like fading, soiling, and the like. This concern is particularly intense when the multi-dimensional objects to be displayed involve rare or special articles which are valuable to the owner.
One way that has been utilized for the mounting and exhibit of multi-dimensional objects is the use of shadow box framing. A conventional shadow box is a frame that has a deeper than normal rabbet depth path sufficient for accommodating the dimensions of a given multi-dimensional object. Traditionally, such three-dimensional objects are mounted or covered in both sides of the frame by a translucent material (i.e., glass, plastic, etc.). A serious flaw to the shadow box approach is the lack of economy in its structural design. Shadow boxes tend to be considerably bulkier than the traditional devices for displaying two-dimensional objects and, for that matter, much bigger than the object itself. Moreover, considering that there are countless forms and sizes of objects to be displayed, shadow box framing typically calls for a custom design and production by experienced framing professionals based on the specifications of a certain object to be displayed. This creates additional expense to the customer who typically lacks the necessary skill themselves in constructing a shadow box to suit the required needs.
Other display devices use a transparent material between frames with the object being suspended in the enclosure by a mechanical fastener which is made of clear plastic, wood, or other materials. The lower portion of the display device is usually supported by a base to hold the enclosure in an upright position. However, the mechanical fastener is typically visible and can obstruct the visual appeal of the object.
There is therefore a need for an improved display device that minimizes or eliminates the presence of any conspicuous mechanical connectors to support the object in the aperture so as to enable the viewer to view the object from all directions. There is also a need for such devices to be capable of modularly connecting and stacking with one another in all directions.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.